A Fallen Rosepetal-mourning the loss of the fallen
by Harry Potter addict
Summary: Prue's funeral and the impact it has on the two surviving sisters and their new addition, Portia. A surprise guest comes to help the sisters cope. PLEASE R/R!!


  
A Fallen Rosepetal   
Mourning the loss of one of the fallen  
  
Disclaimer: Charmed is a trademark of Warner Bros. aka Voldemort of Harry Potter. They have been stealing helpless children's sites and that makes them bastards. Voldemort is a bastard too so I have made them into one big mega bastard. Thank you. Alyssa Milano, Holly Marie Combs(If you ever need somebody to lean on, call mah! I'll be your buddy!!), Brian Krause, Julian McMahon, and Dorian Gregory are all in contract with the devil(didn't they learn from the Season Finale?). Shannen Doherty, if you are reading this, please enroll in some sort of therapy so maybe people will like you! Ever been liked before? (*Please note:* Cursing out Warner Bros. is my trademark! Don't steal!) This screenplay and all the ideas thought into it belong to me, Beth :)   
Copyright. 2001   
  
A/N: I am back writing Charmed Fanfics by popular demand. Thanks to all who have helped me with the encouraging emails and reviews. PLEASE review all my stories. This one will be short. It is about the final steps of the Charmed ones together. Keep R/R! Enjoy...  
  
~*~  
  
Piper's eyes never left the window the entire ride of the car. As the different scenes went passed the car like a storybook, Piper wanted to be with them. She wondered why did they have to bury yet another member of the family? Wasn't it enough that they have lost Mom, Grams, and Andy?  
"Piper, we are almost there. Do you need a minute?" asked Leo, his hands holding hers. His gentle embrace made her feel reflaxed. At those words, she began to cry. Why did it have to be Prue? It should have been her.  
  
~*~  
  
Phoebe sat next to Viktor and he hugged her the entire way. She had cried that last night trying not remember everything that had happened that last 2 days. Cole's eyes as Leo rescued her, Prue being found dead on the ground next to Piper. These images rushed through her mind. Her eyes glanced at Piper who was a wreck. Usually this was Phoebe in this kind of state. Viktor, her father was mourning his oldest daughter's death. Only that passed year did Prue let his love into her heart. After she had learned that he had saved Prue's life. Phoebe's eyes came to Portia who they had only met that last day but yet was already their new member of the family. She wouldn't never replace Prue. Never...  
  
~*~  
  
Piper stepped out of the car and put the black veil over her face. She did this so Phoebe would not have to see her like this. Phoebe grabbed Piper's hand and squeezed it. They held hands together while walking the long gravel pathway to the Cemetary Meeting room. Piper's hand shook as she opened the wooden and saw the minister standing there. He give a weak smile and invited them to sit down. Piper did in a red chair and Phoebe continued to stand.  
"This ribbon will be worn a month after the funeral in rememberance of Pruedence." He handed the two sisters black ribbons. Urghh! If Prue knew the minister was calling her Pruedence, it would been his head. Piper's hands shook violently as she put on the ribbon. Why did she have do this? That was the question that ran through her head. Why?  
"Piper, I need a bathroom break. I'll be back."  
Piper sat there as her sister disappeared into the back. It was all too much for her. She began to cry. Trying to hide her emotions, she put her hands up over her face but the tears drenched through her fingers.  
  
~*~  
  
Phoebe washed her face in the bathroom and began to dry it. She looked in the mirror and sighed. Her eys were blood shot red from all her and Viktor's crying. Phoebe ran her fingertips agaisnt the wall and began to ran all of the events from the last two days over again. Everything from "injuring" Shax to finding Portia. Then the guilt began to set in. If Phoebe hadn't of been so selfish about Cole, Prue would still be alive, If she wouldn't of made the pact with the devil, Prue would be alive but.. Piper wouldn't. At that moment, she touched her black ribbon and had a preminition/flashback.  
*"Leo!" Prue's calls rang in Phoebe's ears.  
"He--can't--hear--me--, some-thing must have gone--wrong." Piper's struggled words and shallow breaths.  
"Don't you dare die on me." Prue trying to stay strong when all hope was lost.  
"Prue--I--am--cold, *Prue's sobs and tears*I--can't--feel--my--legs!"  
Prue turns away sobbing and crying uncontrollably.  
"Prue--Don't--go--I--love--you." Piper dies.*  
Phoebe fell on her knees. She took the soap she had been using and threw it agaisnt the mirror shattering it. Phoebe ran to pick up the broken pieces. A voice sounded the room, a familiar one.  
"You are trying to pick up the pieces of guilt and despair over Prue's death, but you won't get every piece for there will always be a bit of despair."  
Phoebe spun around and saw Patty. She ran to her and threw her arms around her. Patty embraced and rubbed her back.  
"Is it really you Mom?" Phoebe asked hoping if she was dreaming she would never wake.  
"Yes, Phoebe it is."  
"I killed Prue. I should have been there." At those words, Patty tightened her embrace.  
"Phoebe Renee, don't you ever blame yourself! It was her destiny to die, and yours is with Portia."  
Phoebe couldn't stop crying. Patty smiled at her youngest daughter, so full of emotion like she was.  
"Will you come with us to bury her?"  
"I will."  
  
~*~  
  
Piper jumped up as she saw Patty follow Phoebe out. Portia stood by Piper and smiled. Without hesitation, Piper ran out and hugged her mother. She was really there. Piper broke out in tears. Patty ran her fingers through her long brown hair.  
"Piper, it is ok, Prue died for what she loved doing. Being a witch, who she really was."  
Leo came to them and looked at the two.  
"It is time."  
  
~*~  
  
Portia as they walked up to the gravesite to bury a women whom she didn't know, she felt very awkward. She was by the woman who had giving birth to her then shunned her away. To make things evener weirder, her mother was back from the dead. Finally, she stopped her mother.  
"Patricia, can we walk together and talk a second?" she asked in a very selomn voice.  
"I was meaning to ask you the same. Portia, I am your mother."  
They continued to walk. Portia's head was becoming soaked from the rain outside, her long brown hair stuck to her shoulders.  
"Dad told me I was a witch when I was 20 when he died of cancer. He also told me that my mother died when I was 5."  
"My life was in perfect order until I met Toby, he swept me off my feet. I was young and stupid at the time. I later became pregant and had you. Our relationship ended soon after. I moved back in with Grams and met Viktor who I married and had Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. We broke up and I died. You were always in my mind but I thought you weren't as important. Portia Josephina, I was wrong."  
By this time, Portia was crying. Everyone was ahead of the two women already at the gravesite. Patty held her oldest daughter who was beautiful. How could she have ever forgetten Portia? The two finally made it for the final goodbye.  
  
~*~  
  
Phoebe listened to the minister's words about Prue. She gripped her white rose tightly agaisnt the pouring rain.  
"..Pruedence Coranna was a strong girl going through many things that a young girl shouldn't. She lost her mother and grandmother but stayed there for her younger sisters, Piper and Phoebe. She followed her dreams after recently doing something she loved, Photography. She stayed as the strongest of the bond between the three sisters, one that stayed unbreakable according to many friends. Now for the family to say a few words.."  
This was Phoebe's cue. She stepped up reluctantly and looked at the grieving crowd. The rose stared her in the face as the rain dripped off it.  
"Prue hated to be called Pruedence for anything, once when Grams called her it, Prue started calling her JCPenny because my grandmother's name was Penny. Prue was strong and so protective of us. After I moved back in after Grams died, we had such a bad past relationship we wanted nothing to do with each other. We found out about our connection and our family history, it brought us closer. Prue was the lock on that bond. She was special."  
Stepping back and looking at Patty, she hugged her tightly. Saying those words were the hardest for Phoebe ever. They began setting single white roses on the casket. Phoebe took out a pen and wrote a message on the casket.  
Prue~ Hey, it's me Phoebe. I thought I would write something meaningful to you that I never got say. I love you Prue, I love you so much. We had our share of fights but still, I loved you. I hope you could forgive me for all my faluts and that I wasn't there when you died. Love always, Phoebe  
Phoebe finished her message and with a shaking hand, set her white rose on the casket.  
  
~*~  
  
Portia took the pen from Phoebe and wrote something as well.  
Prue~ You never really knew me but I am Portia, your sister. I am your older sister. (Sorry, but you aren't the oldest) I have been asked to join the power of three bond and I am excepting the challange. I promise that I will take care of Piper and Phoebe like you did. I don't think I could ever do as well as you did. Love, Portia Josephina Determan-Halliwell  
Portia gave the pen to Piper and kneeled next to the casket and set her pink carnation on it. Portia also set her favourite camera for Prue to take pictures in heaven.  
  
~*~  
  
Piper took the pen and began to write as well.  
Prue~  
I am horrible at saying goodbye so I will just say see you later. Prue, why did you have to leave me? I don't think I can be the strong one. It is your role not mine. Portia will help be the oldest sister now but it will never replace your guidance and sisterly advice. Remember, when you thought I vanquished water melon when I was trying to freeze and all it did was explode? I won't forget our bond Prue. I love you. Love alwayz, Piper  
Piper fell to her knees and cried on the casket. Finally, she set a pink rose and a folded up piece of paper. It was the first spell they had set together as witches. A moment they would never forget. Piper walked with Prue and Portia knowing that Prue would always be there in their truimphs and defeats cheering for them.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I thought this one was a difficult one to finish because I kept crying and having to stop. Total this story took 5 days to write because my own writing made me cry. Please R/R!!


End file.
